Enhanced Intelligence
The power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Cognition/Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Enhanced Cognition/Intellect/IQ *Genius Intelligence Capabilities The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Applications *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Calculation *Enhanced Crafting *Enhanced Creativity *Enhanced Intuition *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Wits *Hypercognition *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Parallel Processing *Photographic Deduction *Tactical Analysis Levels *Peak Human Intelligence *''Enhanced Intelligence'' *Supernatural Intelligence *Absolute Intelligence Associations *Brain Augmentation *Brain Manipulation *Computer Perception *Cyber Mind *Disembodied Intelligence *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Mind *Enhanced Preparedness *Enhanced Wisdom *Hypercompetence *Indexing *Instant Learning *Intelligence Infinitum *Intelligent Mode *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Mental Shield *Megacephaloid Physiology *Numerical Precision *Pattern Sense *Psychometry *Science Intuition Limitations *Those with Supernatural to Absolute Intelligence can outsmart the users. *Brain capacity might have a limit on intelligence that can be in one person. *The knowledge and intelligence one has may be limited to certain areas of expertise. *The user's genius intellect may cause various emotional and/or psychological effects, such as: **May grow to become apathetic or emotionally distant from those who aren't on the same intellectual level as the user. **May grow to become psychologically insane, due to all the knowledge and information they'll inevitably collect over time. **May grow to become arrogant and overconfident because of their genius intellect, as they may perceive themselves to be better than everyone around them. *High intelligence may be perceived as alien/abnormal by others and cause problems. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Movies Known Objects * Glasses of Nerdicon (Adventure Time) * Goruda Brain Tonic (Doctor Who) * Krillitane Oil (Doctor Who) * Metebelis Crystals (Doctor Who) * BIG RAT - 'B'rain 'I'mpulse 'G'alvanoscope 'R'ecord 'A'nd 'T'ransfer (Joe 90) *NZT pill (Limitless) *Cognition Amplifier/IQ Enhancing Helmet (Rick and Morty - Lawnmower Dog) * Kabbalist (Valkyrie Crusade) * Glasses of Ultimate Smartness (Yin Yang Yo) * Mentats (Fallout series) * Thinking Cap (The Flash 2014) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Ben10_char_greymatter.png|Galvans like Grey Matter (Ben 10) are naturally extremely intelligent, and can understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head.jpg|Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) possesses a genius level intellect with aptitudes in a wide variety of sciences, medicine and chemical occultism. Lex Luthor Intelligence.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) is one of the greatest intellectuals in the DC Universe, achieving such feats as solving the Anti-Life Equation. Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) truly lives up to his name. Lobo.jpg|Despite his violent and loutish nature, Lobo (DC Comics) has genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence. He can create complex virulent agents and the antidotes to them such as the one he let loose on Czarnia, resulting in the deaths of the entire population in one week. 250px-Changtzudcu01.jpg|Egg Fu (DC Comics) Egghead_from_Batman_66.jpg|Edgar Heed/Egghead (Batman 66/DC Comics) is stated to be the second smartest criminal mind in the world. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a boy with an inhumanly high intellect allowing him to build vastly advanced technology File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) is inhumanly genius, especially for being a one-year old, talking like an adult and creating vast amounts of powerful weapons and other inventions. Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) has six fingers, genius intellect, and extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Mister Sinister Marvel.jpg|A genius and a geneticist of the highest order, Dr.Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister (Marvel Comics) has expertise in various fields of science, mainly genetics with years of his research at his command, mutations and their powers, human and alien biology, and cloning. Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (Marvel Comics) is one of the world's foremost biochemists with considerable expertise in other scientific fields including subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, artificial intelligence, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. File:Reed_Richards_(Marvel_Comics)_math.png|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) Dr. Bruce Banner.jpg|Regarded by Tony Stark as the greatest nuclear scientist on Earth, Doctor Bruce Banner (Marvel Comics) is a super-genius in nuclear physics, with mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. Tony Stark, Iron Man.jpg|With intelligence classified as super-genius, Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) is easily one of the smartest people on Earth. Henry McCoy (Earth-616) from Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1 001.png|Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/The Beast (Marvel Comics) is one of the eight smartest people in the world. As the X-Men's resident technological and medical genius, he possesses extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, and electronics. File:Amadeus_Cho.jpg|Amadeus Cho’s (Marvel Comics) mind operates like a hypercomputer, able to perform an infinite number of unimaginable complex and simultaneous calculations rapidly and without mechanical aid. Captain_America's_Enhanced_Intelligence.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) mind was enhanced so greatly that he possesses limitless information storage and can remember any military tactic. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Though usually viewed as brutish, James"Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is highly intelligent, possessing the equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head. File:Victor_Von_Doom_intellect.jpg|Doctor Victor Von Doom's (Marvel Comics) most dangerous weapon is his intellect as one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Maximus the Mad.jpg|Maximus The Mad's (Marvel Comics) genius is rivaled only by his insanity. File:Mad_Thinker_(Earth-71166)_Fantastic_Four_the_End_Vol_1_4.jpg|The Mad Thinker (Marvel Comics) has great intellectual and cognitive abilities, and vast mechanical genius. Samuel Sterns Leader (Earth-616) from Incredible Hulk Vol 1 603.jpg|Samuel Stern/The Leader's (Marvel Comics) superhuman mental acumen grants him enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. Elihas Starr, the Egghead.jpg|Elihas Starr/Egghead (Marvel Comics) is a scientific genius in many fields, including Biology, Nuclear Physics, Robotics, and Electronics. Sabretooth.jpg|Although his brutish nature coupled with extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) is actually highly intelligent, routinely hacking into government databases to steal classified information and escaping the highest levels of incarceration. Quintavius Quire (Earth-616) smug.jpg|Quintavius "Quin" Quire/Kid Omega's (Marvel Comics) mind rivals the smartest people on the planet. Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) theBrain.jpg|As his name implies, Brain (Pinky and The Brain) is highly intelligent. Rick and Company.png|Rick Sanchez and Zeep Zanflorp (right-far right) (Rick and Morty) are the most brilliant minds in their respective universes. Steven, Peri and Pearl.png|Peridot and Pearl (middle-right) (Steven Universe) have intimate knowledge of science and technology. Ppg_mojojojo_174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) gains and increased level of intelligence after his brain mutate and enlarge. grendelhunter.jpg|Hunter Rose (Grendel series), the first Grendel, has enhanced intelligence thanks to a brain mutation. CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) is unusually intelligent for her age, being able to speak in "metaphysical metaphors" and displaying an extensive knowledge of (fictional) tribes and cultures. Gwen Tennyson Super Intelligence.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Anime/Manga Armin Arlert face.png|While lacking in combat skills, Armin Arlert's (Attack on Titan) tactical genius more than makes up for it, allowing him to graduate amongst the top of his class and be rapidly promoted to officer. Pieck AoT face.png|Pieck (Attack on Titan) is a highly intelligent and perceptive person, allowing her to be selected to inherit the Cart Titan power. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most brilliant masterminds in existence. Kisuke-urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara's (Bleach) genius is without equal; even Aizen admits that Urahara is the only person smarter than himself. Mayuri manga face.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) is one of Soul Society's greatest scientists, recognized even by Urahara. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) is a genius scientist who managed to develop perpetual motion machines and engineer the ultimate life form. Bulma DB.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball Series) is one of the smartest mortals in existence; her future counterpart was one of the few beings to have ever invented a functional time machine. 381424_1266536148242_full.jpg|Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice) with her Invention Alice Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|The most intelligent of all the Chess Pieces, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in charge of advising the plans for the army. Shiro No Game No Life.jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life) has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. Sora No Game No Life.jpg|While not as intelligent as Shiro, Sora (No Game No Life) is shown to have a brilliant IQ. Jibril.jpg|Jibril (No Game No Life) live for six millennia, therefore, her knowlege is outstanding when compared to others. Nami (One Piece).png|Nami (One Piece) is one of the smartest members of the Straw Hats and frequently acts as their voice of reason. File:Ami_Mizuno.jpg|Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) possesses an IQ of 300. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Vino (Zatch Bell!) possesses great intelligence allowing him to speak in complete sentences and read his mamodo, Clear Note's spells. Mamodo and Bookkeeper.png|With an IQ of over 180, Zatch's bookkeeper, Kiyo (left) (Zatch Bell!) has used his intellect to their advantage by devising tactics and strategies to help them win many battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight. Mavis Full Body.jpg|Due to her love of reading, Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) has keen intelligence and memory and she is called The Fairy Tactician by her fellow guild members. Appearance of Shinichi and Conan.PNG|Upon forcibly taking the APTX 4869, Conan Edogawa, (Case Closed) formerly known Kudo Shinichi, still retains his high intelligence ability to uncover every case he comes across on and reveal a single truth. Mahiru Hiragi .png|Mahiru Hiragi (Owari no Seraph) was able to complete the Cursed Gear in early age. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 05 Black White 04.jpg|Kurumizawa Momo (left) and Shikina Kei (Right) are the two leading geniuses (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) on Ataraxia. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 05 Black White Nayuta.jpg| Even before becoming a god, Hida Nayuta (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) was worshiped by many geniuses as something like a god for her unrivaled intelligence. Video Games Dr. Tenenbaum.jpg|Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum (Bioshock series) uses her love for science and knowledge of genetics to make up for past sins. Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Thel 'Vadam's (Halo) tactical genius allowed him to become the youngest Supreme Commander of the Covenant navy in history. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|As a Spartan-II Supersoldier, John-117 (Halo) was engineered to be far smarter than the average human, as well as be able to think at faster speeds. Half-Life Opposing Force Shock Trooper.png|Shock Troopers (Half-Life: Opposing Force) are able to give orders to their squad, invent technology of their own, and are capable of strategic combat. Liara T'Soni.jpg|Liara T'Soni's (Mass Effect) high intellect allowed her to become a well-respected doctor in archeology, as well as outsmart and replace the Shadow Broker, while barely an adult. OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) File:Winston.png|Winston (Overwatch) Bentley Sly.jpg|Bentley's (Sly Cooper) greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) is highly intelligent who studies criminal psychology. Chief Machinist.png|Sir Raleigh's (Sly Cooper) high intellect serves him as the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) specializes in exotic technology. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope's (Sly Cooper) intellect specializes in machines. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) intellect is rivaled with Bentley's. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is an extremely intelligent foe; easily on the scale of Bentley and Clockwerk. Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png|Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses an IQ of 300. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Wave.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Television/Movies JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) thedoctor1.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Metebelis crystal2.jpg|Among its other properties, Metebelis crystals (Doctor Who) could enhanced one's intelligence Davros Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) is a brilliant, but insane scientist Doctor-Who-gold-Dalek-006.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Jurassic_bush_raptor.jpg|The Velociraptors of Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park series) are smarter than primates. Pongodisney2.jpg|Pongo (101 Dalmatians) is abnormally intelligent for his kind, being able to tell human time, operate a computer and come up with various plans to outwit Cruella and her henchmen. Brains (Thunderbirds).jpg|Brains's (Thunderbirds) intellect is what made the thunderbird machines possible. Harley Diaz.jpeg|Harley Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Others Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Legends of Awesomeness) is a legendary kung fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest kung fu mind this world has ever known". 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) describes himself as has an above-average intellect, which helps when it comes to creating weapons based on his late "Grandpappy's" blueprints. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder's intellect (PAW Patrol) has allowed him to create various gadgets for the PAW Patrol Viras.jpg|Viras (Gamera vs Viras) possesses an IQ of 2500 Mirelurk.png|Despite their feral appearance, Mirelurks (Fallout) are highly intelligent. Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a pre-teen genius, she was able to figure out Norm was a real polar bear and suggested tips on how to destroy Mr. Greene's business. Lisa Loud.png|At only four years old, Lisa Loud (The Loud House) is a scientific genius. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is highly intelligent, befitting a demigod daughter of Athena, to the point that Daedalus trusted her with his research. Category:Powers Intelligence Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries